


you wanna talk about it?

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: filled as another little drabble prompt on tumblr for “Please don’t leave me.” - “I don’t want to go”





	you wanna talk about it?

**Author's Note:**

> again, i wrote this really fast so don't expect too much from it lol. prompt from tumblr

They had had a huge fight earlier. No resolution. No apologies. No forgiveness.

It was about the stupidest thing. Cody asked Noel if he could start putting things he had scheduled during the week on the calendar so that he could know his schedule and plan things around it. Noel, already a little overworked, took it to mean something else, a controlling vibe coming out of wanting to know every little thing that he does. And it just blew up. Completely out of proportion. Just like how it always happens, things were said that neither of them really meant.

And now they were lying in their bed, backs facing toward each other and the silence in the room was heavier than a semi-truck. The only thing that Noel could hear occasionally was the sound of a sniffle. He felt the bed shake as Cody presumably reached to get something off the nightstand but didn’t want to turn around to look and see what.

He was reaching for tissues to wipe away the tears that flooded his eyes. He was scared. He loved the man lying next to him to death and now he was afraid to talk to him. What the fuck. Why did this have to happen? Everything was fine before this. He just wanted to go back.

“Cody,” Noel said softly from his side of the bed.

Cody wasn’t sure if he was imagining hearing Noel say his name or not so he didn’t answer.

“Cody,” Noel repeated and this time Cody knew it was real. He turned around to see that Noel had flipped to look at him at some point and they locked eyes.

Noel saw genuine hurt in Cody’s eyes, face red from crying, tear tracks still visible.

They looked at each other for another few seconds, or what Cody would say felt like forever before Noel broke the silence.

“You wanna talk about it?” Noel asked, not sure what else to do to fix this fucked up situation.

“Please don’t leave me,” was the only thing Cody could choke out as more tears came to his eyes.

Noel just paused and looked at him, still so broken by the way this day had gone. And Noel’s gaze softened.

“I don’t wanna go,” Noel replied simply as he reached over and wiped tears off of Cody’s face and then rubbed his cheek with the back of his hand. “I never have and I never will.”

The smallest of smiles was faint on Cody’s face as Noel pulled him in to have his face rest on his chest.

“You mean too fuckin’ much too me, Cody,” Noel let out as he kissed the crown of his head and Cody just snaked his arms around Noel’s torso and held tight to the man that will never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> tacotuesdaygirl on twitter and tumblr


End file.
